King Cold
|Race = Frieza's race (hybrid mutant) |Date of birth = |Date of death = August, Age 764 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Occupation = Secret leader of the Frieza Force (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Future King Cold (alternate timeline counterpart) Frieza Clan (relatives) Chilled (ancestor) Cooler (son) Frieza (son) Kuriza (grandson) Present Cell (modified clone) }} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) was the king of the universe and a shadow member of his family organization, the Galactic Frieza Army.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He was the father of Cooler and Frieza. Appearance King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza in his second form. His skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The armour is blue in Dragon Ball Z, but brown in Dragon Ball GT. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime), along with his horns that have lines on them. Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform and the Dragon Book statement that he appears as the type who would be able to transform,"His appearance bears a close resemblance to Freeza's second form, and Cold also appears to be the type whose abilities increase by transforming." King Cold is never shown transforming in the series. Personality King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Though not nearly as sadistic as his son Frieza, he also displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. According to Cooler in the dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, King Cold had "spoiled Frieza rotten." Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been a ruse, as he believed that fighting Future Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword). Despite being the head of the Galactic Frieza Army, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face. Putting Frieza as the true leader of the Planet Trade Organization. While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control. Nonetheless with his confidence in both his and his family's strength, in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ it is revealed that King Cold is quite informed about the universe, as he warned Frieza not to challenge either Beerus the Destroyer and Majin Buu, showing that he is aware that their power is far greater than either himself or his sons. Because of his ancestor, Chilled, having been mortally wounded by a Super Saiyan (Bardock), he was also familiar with the transformation, simply stating upon Future Trunks' transformation into the Super Saiyan form "So this is a Super Saiyan..." Unlike Frieza, however, he at first did not fear the transformation, and was instead extremely confident that he could defeat at least Future Trunks when the latter was separated from his sword, however, upon viewing the true power of a Super Saiyan he displayed great fear of the form's power. Biography Background Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his son Frieza are the only ones among Frieza's race who possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 He is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his son does, due to his disbelief that anyone can pose a threat to him or his clan. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is revealed that Cold has been an abusive parent to his eldest son, Cooler, while at the same time, spoiling Frieza - making the latter as arrogant as he is. King Cold had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’"Despair Once More! Revival of the Evil Emperor, Freeza!" Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Frieza's Subordinates discover Frieza's battered remains and took it to King Cold's planet where Cold's scientists manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help if needed) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunks shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying and killing him immediately. In the anime Cold does not immediately die from the first blast, instead retaining consciousness after the attack and begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Majin Buu Saga King Cold appears in Hell in several anime filler sequences. Along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force, King Cold strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, King Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower. Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he and several past villains watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Resurrection 'F' Saga After reviving Frieza, Sorbet planned to revive King Cold aswell. However this is interrupted by Pilaf and his gang stealing the wish. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold was briefly seen escaping from Hell alongside Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. Power Cold's power is not mentioned in the manga but has been mentioned in the anime. When Frieza and Cold were landing on Earth, both Gohan and Krillin sensed Cold's power, stating it was higher than Frieza's. Daizenshuu 7 states in King Cold's bio that he is "slightly behind" Frieza in terms of battle power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that he alone is the only one to possess this level of power.http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/P010-Recovered.jpg/ In Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama has stated that King Cold and Frieza are the only two of their race to have abnormal power.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy wave' – One of King Cold's attacks in ''Harukanaru Densetsu/ *'Dirty Slash' – The sword slash King Cold attempted on Future Trunks. King Cold seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting, based on his statements to Future Trunks, and also uses Future Trunks' sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. *'Super Explosive Wave' – He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. King Cold is seen using it only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Cold Family Power' – A team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a Dirty Slash, followed by an energy blast. It is his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Ghost King' – A team attack used by Mecha Frieza and King Cold in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Mecha Frieza releases a Barrage Death Beam and blasts the opponent to the right, where King Cold punches the opponent down into the ground. *'Telekinesis' – Used to shatter the cockpit window of his ship, causing Fisshi, one of his soldiers, to be ejected into space. *'Transformation' – While he never displays the ability to transform, the Dragon Book states that Cold appears to be the type who can increase his abilities by transforming. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'King's Dignity' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Healing' – King Cold has the power to heal Frieza and Cooler in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, which is a reference to how he saved Frieza and made him cybernetic in the manga/anime. *'Survival' – King Cold can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. In the anime, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest. *'Burst Attack' – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold's damage power increases (the card depicts him firing a red energy wave). *'Super Spirit Spheres of Guard' – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. Furthermore, his defense increases when ultra-sparking. Transformation It is stated in the Dragon Book that King Cold appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. However, King Cold never utilizes any forms other than his regular horned one so it is unknown what his transformation is. Due to the statement that he is the type who increases his abilities by transforming and not decrease like Frieza's form were intended to do, it is possible that Cold's horned form is his true form, and he has a "super evolution" beyond. Though if King Cold is in his second form (which is possible as he resembles Frieza's second form), then his next transformation would either be through Terrifying Super Transformation into a third form, or a transformation into his true form. Video game appearances King Cold appears during cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and is mentioned in Frieza's biographies in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He appears in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, King Cold appears during Mecha Frieza's ultimate attack. King Cold also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. King Cold makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where he is unlocked by completing the Cell Games on level 3. In this game, his only Story-Mode appearance is the "What-If" scenario Unexpected Help where he is the final opponent of Spike the Devil Man. If King Cold fights Frieza or Cooler in the game and defeats them, King Cold will say "he was always a horrible son anyway." If King Cold fights against King Vegeta, he will say "Well well, King Vegeta, what business do you have with me?" and King Vegeta will reply "I will show your people how terrible the Saiyans can be!" (implying that they have met before in the series). King Cold is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Major Battles *King Cold vs. Frieza (unseen) *King Cold vs. Future Trunks *King Cold and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Pikkon (Anime only) Voice actors *'Japanese': Daisuke Gōri (Dragon Ball Z), Masaharu Satō (''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 195), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: [[Michael Dobson|'Michael Dobson']] *FUNimation dub: Brad Jackson (Dragon Ball Z and Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Jason Douglas (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American dub: Humberto Solórzano (Dragon Ball Z episodes 118-120 and Dragon Ball Z Kai), José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z episode 121) *Portuguese dub: João Loy, António Semedo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jonas Mello, Sílvio Navas *French dub: Georges Lycan (Dragon Ball Z), Marc Bretonniere '(''Dragon Ball Z Kai) *German dub: '''Franz Josef Steffens *Hebrew dub: Abraham Celektar *Hungarian dub: Endre Botár *Polish dub: Andrzej Jakubiak *Catalan dub: Manel Català (Z); Joan Massotkleiner '''(DBZ Kai) *Valencian Dub: '''Albert Forner *Spanish Dub: Javier del Río (Z; eps 118-167); Daniel Palacios (Z; eps 168-291) *Galician Dub: Carlos Reborada (Z); Xoán Diéguez '''(DBZ Kai) *Basque Dub: '''Aner Narvaez (DBZ Kai) Trivia *King Cold's name refers to low temperatures. *Frieza mentions his "parents"/"loving parents" to Goku on Namek in the manga, anime, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z whereas he simply mentions "his father" to Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Kai. It should be mentioned that the plural form does not exist in Japanese. **In Chi-Chi's commentary on First Form Frieza and Final Form Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she mentions parents instead of just King Cold alone, stating that Frieza and Cooler's upbringing by their parents is a troublesome story. Chi-Chi also refers to Cold's wife in King Cold's profile, wondering if his wife has the same face. *Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. *In the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, the chestplate of King Cold's Battle Armor is brown rather than dark blue. This is also the color of his armor in Dragon Ball GT. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if Kind Cold fights Trunks (fighting teen), he will state that "I'm not afraid of you, you don't even have your sword". If he wins, he'll retort "Hah! i knew it, without your weapon, you're nothing but a loser". Gallery See Also *King Cold (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Rei Cold es:Rey Cold pt-br:Rei Cold pl:Cold Daiō Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Cold Category:Swordsmen Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Mutants Category:Frieza's race